


A night at the IT chapter 2 premiere

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: IT (2017) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: This is conceived from a weird dream that I had last night, a dream that stuck with me so I decided to write it up. It revolves around me hoisting the premiere of the second IT movie. It was a fun dream so I got writing. As a fan of the Skarsgård family, it revolves more around that aspect. But I still had a lot of fun transcribing this dream,Enjoy:)





	A night at the IT chapter 2 premiere

She stood up on the stage

"It's been a long wait since the first one, 2 whole years and well I am here to make you wait that little bit longer"

She boomed into the microphone,  perhaps louder than needed. 

They laugh awkwardly as she stands tall before them. She looks around the grand room, full of heads all looking in her direction.

"It really is an honour to be here. I am so excited to present this film to you all. Wow I am nervous there are a lot of incredible people here tonight. First and foremost the director, a man whose love of horror and of this creation radiates through each of his films. We also have the cast here" *pauses for laugh* - doesn't get one.

"We have the adult cast members, some incredible actors and actress... Jessica Chastain is here, James mcavoy, James ransone a patron to the genre, Jay Ryan and Bill Hader who ruins the whole beginning with J thing,  and of course Mr Bill Skarsgård, pennywise himself. The only man who made a killer clown, an entity that eats children, a sex symbol" pauses for nervous laughter and gets it, thank God.   
"But no. I want to thank all of you for being here. You made this and I am not going to stall any longer. Roll the film and omce again thank you for giving me this chance to host" points to projector and bows to applause. Before exiting the stage and finding the nearest seat. Which just so happens to be beside a certain Valter Skarsgård . Which she only realises, a few moments later .  
*shit* She mutters to herself, smiling gleefully as she sees him. Damn. 

She exhales then watches the film. Constantly her mind is whispering  
'Couldn't have found Mcavoy, Ransone, even Ryan, Stupid stupid' her anxiety spikes as she tried to be as normal as one possibly can. Then her mind spasms  
Is he, no he can't be, is Bill on this line somewhere, she assumed Alexander had to be as he is at every premiere. But was Bill. She didn't see him as she stood on that stage. But. That doesn't mean that he isn't there. 

She sits, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Occasionally seeing blonde hair in the corner of her eye. This is so awkward. 

As a muschietti horror, she knew she was going to be here a while. Usually that fills her with joy. This time dread.

She is human.

She can behave human 

Come on lady

The film still plays, it seems longer than the first one. She decides to hush her mind and enjoy the film

  
Damn, does she.

She finds herself getting those familiar chills, those familiar feels from the first time (and every time since) that she has watched the first film. But that feel. Where she sat in the cinema  and felt the love radiating among the audience, the fans. She loved this feeling . It gave her such a buzz.

Muschietti had not disappointed.

Much fear and doubt had gone into this film premiere and she could feel the audience loosen up. Realising that they were in safe hands. The cinema  was dark and the screen filled the room, it was gorgeous. So much love in one screen.

Smiling a smile that stretched ear to ear, she felt a tear in her eye. One of pride, one of love  
This was exactly where she was supposed to be.

Gasping internally as the final scene occurred and the credits rolled, she glanced around the room. Then stood up and clapped, mounting the stage one final time  
"As your host I would like to welcome the director and cast to this stage" her voice had a break in it, from the unsweltering pride and happiness and butterflies in her stomach. Much like the first one, she had witnessed history.

'What a joyous occasion' she thought as she turned and saw him get up on stage. His brothers, Gustav, Valter and Alexander clapping with the crowd. He was so cool  
Had a real chill tone as he shook her hand, along with the rest of the cast. They were all so nice. Jessica Chastain bubbly, James Ransone cool and James Mcavoy mental. 

Then in a completely unreal occurrence of events, a certain face stood up. It was stellan Skarsgård. This was truly an incredible thing to witness and as the cast did there speeches and ansereed questions, she sneaked off. 

Blending into the crowd of fans, she stepped down the long corridor and out the back door. She had served her purpose. 

  
Rest assured, it had been an excellent and surreal moment,

If only it hadn't all been a dream. 

Even so,   
What an experience. 

Then the alarm went off, back to reality 


End file.
